Who's the Pervert?
by Roxotaku
Summary: Written for iyhedonism on Livejournal. Kagome and Sango are in the hot spring...who is the pervert watching them?


For once Kagome was alone at the hot spring

Who's the Pervert?

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this pervy story.

For once Kagome was alone at the hot spring. Sango was practicing kenjutsu and Shippo went looking for acorns. The steam rose up around her face, as she stretched her long legs out in the hot water. Mmm…felt so good. Biting her lip, Kagome wondered if she dared. What the hell, she needed the stress relief. Firmly she inserted a finger between her legs, locating her clitoris. Slowly she began to massage it, feeling it grow and get hard as her arousal built. To heighten her arousal, she fantasized about a certain hanyou friend of hers. Instead of her finger, he lay on top of her, driving his cock in and out of her. She got lost in the sensations and the fantasy…

"Ahhh…InuYasha…yes….harder…AHHHHH!"

"You alright Kagome?"

Startled, Kagome blushed, the water splashing around her as she opened her eyes and spotted Sango watching her curiously.

"Did I just hear you say InuYasha's name?"

"Ummm…..yeah," Kagome mumbled, embarrassed.

"So what's going on?" Sango said, sitting down beside her.

Did she dare tell her the truth? Well, Sango was her best friend, and she was caught red-handed so to speak.

"I was…pleasuring myself," Kagome said softly. "And fantasizing about…InuYasha."

"Pleasuring your self?" Sango said, her cheeks turning pink "What do you mean?"

"Ah…you never touched your self," said Kagome hesitantly. "You know, between your legs?"

"No," said Sango and bit her lip. "Can you…show me?"

"Well," Kagome said. "If you reach between your folds, you will find a very sensitive nub of flesh."

Sango could not see her do it, but Kagome did just as she described and reached for her clitoris again. She nodded at Sango, and encouraged the demon slayer to follow her example. Tucking her chin down towards her chest shyly, Sango did as instructed.

"Now, as move your finger firmly over it," Kagome said, "in slow circles."

Eyes widening in wonder, Sango was overcome by the pleasurable sensations brought to her by doing this. Why had she never done this before?

"But what did fantasizing about InuYasha have to do with this?" Sango gasped out as she continued to masturbate.

"Well," Kagome whispered. "Imagining that it is InuYasha giving me pleasure…heightens my enjoyment."

Kagome snuck a look at her friend, and saw she had turned a bright red at her words. She wondered if there was not a certain monk friend of theirs who Sango would not mind fantasizing about while she masturbated. But she did not want to embarrass her by saying anything, and instead abandoned herself to her own growing orgasm.

"Mmm…yes, InuYasha…just….like…THAT!"

As Kagome came spiraling down from her orgasm, she heard Sango muttering under her breath.

"Oh…Miroku…oh, yes…AHHHH!"

A sly smile came over Kagome's face as she glanced at Sango, who was breathing hard, her eyes closed. She had been right!

Sango glanced at Kagome, and the miko broke out into a grin. The demon slayer grinned back, and soon they were both laughing. A sound suddenly startled them, and they stopped laughing and gasped.

"You hear that?" Kagome said in dread.

"Yeah, and I bet I know who it is!" Sango replied darkly.

"Here, take my towel," Kagome said, handing it to Sango.

Quickly Sango stood up, wrapping the towel around her, and stalked off to the bushes fronting the hot spring. The person behind the bushes was too into what they were doing to notice the hand that came at them.

_Slap!_

"Miroku, you perv!" Sango yelled, and backed away in shock.

InuYasha lay sprawled on his back, surprised at being discovered. It was obvious what he had been doing, and he blushed red as deep as his fire rat.

Suddenly laughter rang out above them, and Kagome, Sango and InuYasha turned to look at the high rocks that lay behind the hot spring. The voice was too familiar…

"Hah!" Miroku said. "You got caught InuYasha! Obviously you don't have the practice in the art of peeping that I have!"

InuYasha groaned, Sango and Kagome blushed…..damn pervert.


End file.
